


Hero

by SuperStarBeam



Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Implied Relationships, Mentions of Other Super Smash Brothers Characters, Role Models, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStarBeam/pseuds/SuperStarBeam
Summary: Reunion of Family and Friends.Mostly focused on Young Link





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Toon Link's thoughts are expressed in italics.

 It was the start of a new tournament which meant there would be a Welcome Ceremony.

 Everyone gathered in the Great Hall, which was elegantly decorated with black and white banners and murals. A woman in red was singing with her band over the chatter. At the front of the Great Hall, there was a stage with twelve chairs and a podium- six chairs on either side. That was where the very first fighters sat but most of them had not arrived yet. 

 Tonight, the original twelve fighters would welcome everyone and announce the newcomers for the tournament.

 

 Lucas looked over the crowd from the staircase, "Gosh, there has to be at least sixty people here! It's a good thing this place is big enough for about twenty or so Master Hands- not like that would ever happen," he turned over to look at Dark Pit, who was "fixing" his wings. He wanted to mess his feathers up for a edgy image. 

 "Oh no, Pittoo. Don't do that," Lucas walked over to the angel and ruffled up his hair, " _Now_ , you look good". 

 Dark Pit averted his eyes and blushed, "Thanks... But, _you_ need to look good, too!" He also ruffled up Lucas's hair and they both laughed and got close to each others' faces...

 "Ha ha, that's fuckin' gross," Kumatora snorted. 

 "KUMATORA!!" Lucas ran over to her and gave her a tight hug, "I'm so happy you made it! Is Boney here? Is Duster?"

 Kumatora moved aside to reveal a brown dog behind her, "Boney is here. Duster said he couldn't make it but he'll try to visit some other time," she stared over at Dark Pit, "And who the hell are you?"

 "My name is... Dark Pit," he mumbled

 "Very creative name."

 

 Lucas sensed an awkward tension in the air and decided it would be best to invite them to sit down at a table for the Welcome Ceremony.  

 

 Toon Link, Sheik, and Phantom Zelda were sitting at their table waiting for the rest of the members. A young girl, who was probably around the age of sixteen, approached the table with a cheery smile.

 "Hello! My name is Zelda. I hope we can all get along together!"

 Phantom Zelda squealed and shot up out of her seat, "Hi! My name is also Zelda but it's okay to just call me 'Phantom'. We'll be partners in the tournament!"

 Zelda laughed and held Phantom's hands in delight, "Well, I can't wait!" She glanced over to Toon Link, "Oh! How many 'Links' are there?"

_There's only two and it will stay that way. Just me and a slightly older Link._

 Toon Link simply raised two fingers. He didn't like to talk to people until he felt comfortable around them. In this case, he was used to seeing the last Zelda strict and stern. It was weird to see this Zelda be so outgoing. 

 "But... You're like the third one I've seen so far!"

 

 A man in blue ran over to the table and took a deep breath, "Hello, I'm Link. I... I like to cook and fight. So... yeah." He stood over them for a short moment and quickly took his seat next to Sheik. 

 They rested a comforting hand on Link's shoulder, "It's nice to have you here."

 "What about me?" Ganondorf chuckled as he sat on the opposite side of Sheik and before they could react, he said, "I remember, I remember... 'We are a family here'. Sheesh! Give it a break!"

Sheik smiled under their mask.

 

 Backstage, the original twelve were preparing to start the ceremony.

 "Oh, for crying out loud... WOLF is back?!" Fox complained as he read the announcement board.

 Captain Falcon nudged Fox's shoulder, "Come on, Fox! Give him a chance! He probably missed everyone and turned over a new leaf. Maybe, he missed his drinking buddies! Ha ha ha!" Fox groaned.

 Samus only stared at the board with a sour grimace and whispered to Donkey Kong, "We're in for a lot of monkey business this time..."

 "I don't see why we hafta dress up so fancy now when we have been doin' this gig at every tournament before! Ack! Luigi, thats a bit tight," Ness huffed as Luigi was adjusting the boy's bow tie. "M-my bad, son!"

 "It's because everyone is here!" Mario exclaimed, "So we must make a good impression for them," he combed his pride and joy- his mustache.  

 Then, Luigi looked down sorrowfully, "Well, not _everyone_... I-I miss the Hero of Time... Link. He was a good friend."

 The room let out a hearty laugh.

 "Listen, Luigi. I hate to say this but with all the 'Links' we have now, it's more than likely that our dear friend has passed on. If he 'just-so-happens' to _magically_ show up... I'll give each of you a share of my race winnings!" Captain Falcon boasted and stretched out on the lounge chair with a cocky smirk.

 

 Suddenly, the backstage flung open to reveal a young boy in green. 

 "SORRY I'M LATE!!"

 He rushed over with a small suit in hand and quickly changed into it in the back corner.

 Everyone was in awe. Especially, Captain Falcon.

 When he finished, he came over to his old friends with a warm smile, " _Navi_ here got us lost! But, we made it and-"

 " _LINK!!!_ "

 The whole room gave Young Link a group hug as he desperately gasped for air but he couldn't help but laugh. "Aw, guys! I missed all of you so much! I would've come back sooner but I was so busy. I never forgot you guys!"

 "And we never forgot you!" Mario and Luigi said gleefully.

 "Poyo!" Kirby agreed.

 "And you're a kid, again! That means I'm not the youngest anymore!" Ness laughed.

 "I lost my money because of you-" Captain Falcon sulked.

 

 There was a loud knock at the door and it opened to reveal Master Hand wave at the original twelve. The Hand held up three fingers to say 'three minutes until you all need to get up on stage'. 

 "Alright! Are you ready, Link?" 

 "I've _been_ ready!"

 The group proceeded to walk out all together when Captain Falcon felt a tug on the tail of his suit.

 Ness held his hand out and grinned, "Pay up."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just started applying for colleges. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay.
> 
> I'll try to finish this story up before the end of February.

 The band stopped playing.

 

 The room hushed as the lights went dark.

 

 All heads turned to the stage where a pair of gloves appeared from behind the red curtains. Master Hand and Crazy Hand cracked their knuckles and signed to the audience:

 'Good evening, everyone!'

 The audience applauded and cheered.

 'We are so happy to have you all here for another great tournament! It is a new beginning for everyone...'

 

 The hands continued on signing to the audience about general rules and regulations. 

  _Same old, same old..._

Toon Link covered his yawn. He's been through this ceremony for about four times now, so he was used to the routine. Sure, there were newcomers who looked interesting like the Inklings and the different types of Pokémon, but nothing TOO spectacular.

 He scanned over the table- still, a seat was empty. Toon Link began to brainstorm who could be the 'missing Link'.

  _I only know of two other 'Links'_  ... _the Hero of Twilight and the Hero of Time. But... theres no way they could be here... What if... Tetra is here...?! But... she's probably busy running the new kingdom..._ _What if... But... What if... But..._

He sighed.

 

 'And now, let us welcome... _the original twelve_!'

 The Hands opened the curtains and the veterans walked out as the audience stood up and applauded. 

 Toon Link shook himself out of his thoughts and went along with the crowd.

 Suddenly, he stopped clapping. 

_Is that...?_

 He peered into the line up of veterans and spotted a figure in green with a fairy. 

  _No... it can't be...!_

Without looking away, he tugged on Sheik's scarf and quietly whispered, "S-SHEIK... THAT... THAT WOULDN'T HAPPEN TO BE... THE HERO... OF _T-TIME_?"

 They only chuckled.

 

 The newcomers began to walk up the stage and shake the hands of the veterans. It was a tradition.

 Ridley went over to shake Samus's hand.

 "It'ssowonderfultohaveyouhere," she gritted her teeth with a painful smile. She squeezed the beast's claw tightly.

 "Samus, it was only one time. Get over it," Ridley whined.

 " _You killed my parents_..." Samus growled and sent him to the next veteran. 

 

 After a few more greetings, the newcomers returned to their seats and the Mario brothers walked to the podium to give the final words.

 "We are all so happy to have new friends join our family. We started with only twelve of us and now... Look! There's over seventy members now! Friends, family, lovers..." Luigi looked over at a ticked off Samus,"and enemies, heh." 

 Mario took the mic, "This place is a escape from our troubles at home. It should be a safe haven for everyone! We all work together and love each other, no matter what. And with that, thank you so much!" 

 

 The Great Hall lit up and buzzed with chatter, once again.

 

 Young Link weaved through the crowd and greeted old friends. Finally, he found Sheik with the rest of the table.

 "Hello! I'm Link- or you all can just call me 'Young'. I'm also known as the _Hero of Time_ ," he lifted up to show the Triforce of Courage on the back of his left hand.

 Toon Link froze, wide eyed.

  _HOLY SHIT... IT **IS** HIM...!_

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward place to end, right?
> 
> I've been real tired lately but hopefully this is an 'okay' chapter for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter.

 It was roughly past midnight and the ceremony was over. With the last few "goodnight"s and "love you"s, everyone headed back to their homes.

  

 Young Link rushed inside first, looking about the living room and earning some giggles from Zelda. 

 "It's just how I remembered it! I left some of my masks here, too!" Young said as he rummaged through one of the trunks full of items and placed his Bunny Hood on his head. "Dun dun-dun-dun! Bunny Hood!"

 Toon Link knelt beside him and copied his movements from a distance. He was still too shocked and nervous to talk to Young.

  _Why is the Hero of Time called 'Young Link'...? Gramma made it sound he was much older...! I have so much to ask him... What was your childhood like...? Did you have a sister, too...? Do you like soup...? Were you scared when you went on your adventures...? So many questions..._

 

The bigger Link walked over to the smaller ones and cleared his throat, "I-I'm still having a bit of trouble learning about this place. Will you two help me out?" He felt silly asking younger Hylians for help but the other two didn't pass any judgement and nodded. He gave a sheepish smile.

 "Hey you, cat-eyes! Will you lead us to our room?" the bunny-eared boy asked.

 Toon jumped. 

  _THE HERO OF TIME JUST TALKED TO ME... GRAMMA WOULDN'T BELIEVE THIS...!_

 “Of… of course! R-right away! I’ll…uh…show you guys,” he croaked as he scrambled to his feet. It was always difficult for Toon to start talking after staying mute for a long time. He felt like he had to force the words out and they came out sounding like he had a sore throat.

 

 Toon led the way upstairs as the other Links followed him like a chain. The only problem was… Toon didn’t know _where_ their rooms were. So instead, he decided to show them his own room. 

 “This is my room,” Toon said but then stopped in his tracks.

 There were three beds instead of one. A bunk bed and a regular bed. Master Hand must have remodeled the room for them.

 

 “Oh neat! We’re gonna be roommates! I call the top bunk!” Young Link cheered as he rushed to the ladder and flopped on the bed.

 Link asked softly, “Uh…Aren’t you going to change into your pajamas?” He was pointing to Young’s suit from the ceremony while changed into his own pajamas.

 “I don’t have time for that,” Young mumbled bluntly as he curled under the warm covers.

 “At least take a shower. You smell gross.”

 “I don’t have time for that, either.”

  

 Toon climbed up the bunk ladder and stared directly into Young’s blue eyes. He took a deep breath and asked the first of the many questions he was dying to ask: “H-how old are you?”

 Young perked up, “I’m ten years old!”

  ** _TEN…?!?!_**

 “What is your favorite food? Mine is Gramma’s homemade soup!”

 “Anything is good with milk! Milk makes me stronger,” Young lifted his arm to show his muscles- or baby fat. Toon couldn’t tell but he didn’t want to disrespect the Hero of Time.

 “Do you have a sister? A Gramma?”

 “No, I’m a Ko-… I’m an orphan. My parents died when I was just a baby,” He didn’t look sad or happy when he answered. The room was quiet.

 

 Noticing the awkward silence, Link came over to tell Toon to get ready for bed. He gathered his pajamas and changed in the bathroom that was down the hall.

 

 Toon didn’t like to change in front of anyone because he was afraid that they would ask him about his scars. Of course, the big Link had scars and he was sure that Young Link had some too, but these were not from battle. For a second, he thought about telling the Links about them but that would a story for another time.

 

 Toon entered his- well, now, the _Links’_ room. Link had fallen straight to sleep while Young was playing an ovalish flute. He crawled into his bottom bunk and looked up into the springs of the top bunk.

 “Young?” 

 “Yeah?”

 “I’m sorry I brought up your parents…”

 “It’s not your fault. I didn’t even know them very well. Besides, I have a family here now! Big Link and you are my brothers and Zelda is my sister… Ganondorf is my crazy grandpa! Hahaha!”

 Toon smiled. It felt nice being called a ‘brother’ again. He touched his chest. ...He missed his sister, Aryll.

_Brother… Brother…_

 

. . .

 

“…Young? Were you ever scared? Did you ever feel like you… you lost all the control in your life? …I-I was so afraid… I didn’t think… I was so scared that I didn’t think about what I was doing anymore… It was either “fight or die” and I didn’t want to die… Were you?” Toon closed his eyes tightly. He could still feel his body tremble and his heart pounding in fear.

 “Who isn’t? Just because I was born with the Triforce of Courage, doesn’t mean I wasn’t scared. Even when I was an adult, I was still ten years old. The monsters were scary… But, I did it for Hyrule and Termina. I did it for my friends. They were my motivation. They helped me keep going despite everything. Yeah, I was scared but I think that's normal for everyone. I think that if you are still scared and you still overcome those fears for a greater good, you are a true hero...”

 

 There was another silence. Toon reached for his logbook and wrote down what he had just heard.

  _There’s nothing wrong with being afraid. It’s natural. Facing your fears for your loved ones makes you a true hero._

 He placed the logbook under his pillow.

 

 “Thanks. You know… for a ten-year-old, you are very wise,” Toon chuckled. He waited for an answer from the top bunk.

 All he heard was the light breathing and groans from Young Link.

 

_Brothers… I’ll be a good brother…_

_Goodnight, little brother…_


	4. Thank You, Readers

 Hello everyone!

 I hope everyone is doing well and happy.

 

 I am shocked to see that this short story has gotten about **580** views and **39** kudos! Wow! Amazing! Superb! Personally, I think I could've done better on this but college planning comes first. 

 I am going to be very honest here: I never expected anyone to read my stories. But after seeing the small successes of this story and "Different", I feel more confident with myself now. Writing these stories has allowed me to vent personal feelings out into the open under a different name. It's bad to keep things bottled up. I am glad I found a way to release my anxieties with my favorite series and characters. This is good for me to do.

 

 Thank you, readers. For your support and everything else. You inspire me to continue writing. I wouldn't have written this story without your support from the first story.

 Please expect more stories in the future! Perhaps... this _spring_? We will see. I have a lot of romantic story ideas... mostly between Ness and Toon Link... but I will incorporate more serious topics as well. I will tag those topics for your convenience. 

 

 Thank you again and again!!! I love you all so much!!! Stay safe and have happy wishes!!!


End file.
